This invention relates to a container for a liquid anaesthetic agent, for supplying the agent to a sump of an anaesthetic vaporiser, and to techniques for refilling the sump using the container.
An anaesthetic agent is administered to a patient during anaesthesia by means of an anaesthetic vaporiser. The agent is supplied to the patient from a sump within the vaporiser as a vapour, the agent being stored in the sump as a liquid.
Systems for filling the sump of an anaesthetic vaporiser with anaesthetic agent are disclosed in GB-1193241 and GB-1394216. These systems include a bottle in which the agent is supplied to the operator of the vaporiser, and a flexible conduit which can be mounted on the bottle opening by the operator, through which the agent passes from the bottle into the vaporiser.
Known filling systems have the disadvantage that anaesthetic agent can escape from the bottle after the bottle has been opened and before the conduit is positioned on the bottle opening. This disadvantage is becoming of increasing significance as attention is given to the conditions to which medical workers are exposed during their work.